A New Beginning
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: AU. Many years have passed since the digital gate has closed, and the destined are each living separate lives. When they all meet each other again, new enemies begin to appear, along with a mysterious child CHAPTER 7 UPLOADED!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**digi-gal-rox:** a new fic. a new story. hope you enjoy it! happy readings!

* * *

PROLOGUE

There was a long pause as they stared at each other. It was dark outside, as the snow drifted gracefully down to the white covered road. It was a while before he finally spoke, as he eyed each of them carefully before resting his eyes on her.  
"You shouldn't have come." he said, short and simple. It didn't surprise him when she didn't flinch. Her older brother stood forward slightly, his fist slighty clenched. He opened his mouth to respond back when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned around slightly, to see a slightly angered face. He shook his head, and stepped foward.  
"You know why we came." another long pause took place before she turned around and left. Following her was some of them her age. Her brother watched, protectively before facing the others after she had disappeared.  
"We should go." he said quietly. They all murmured in agreement. With a mute nod they all left without another word.

He remembered it clearly. He, along with his mother, had moved to France. Why it happened, that memory was lost in the back of his mind. But he had started a new life. He learnt a new language, and moved on, as did his mother. That was when they came. It wasn't till later he learnt that his mother had organized this reunion. He remembered the last time he saw them. It didn't end well, nor was their meeting even friendly. Why did they come anyway? Whatever the reason, he wasn't going to find out. They all left shortly after their arrival. He cursed silently, slamming his fist on his desk, causing the orange creature on his bed to jump.  
"They shouldn't have come." he said quietly. More to himself than to the now awake creature.  
"T.K?" the blonde man turned around slightly, but didn't respond. "Why?" was all Patamon said. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and sighed heavily.  
"They were coming." was all he said. Patamon looked at him curiously.  
"Is that why you left them in anger?" T.K didn't respond. "Who's coming?"

CHAPTER 1 - 7 years later

Yawning loudly, Davis Motomiya stole a quick glance at his watch. Draining his third cup of coffee, he starred at the door again, waiting. She was late again. Letting another loud yawn, he was greeted by a slap on the back. Letting a quiet yelp he jumpped of the chair and turned around quickly, as a familiar brunette girl stood, waving at him, with a smile on her face.  
"Good to see that you're still awake." she smiled. Groaning, Davis sat back down. Still smiling she sat aposite him, ordering a hot chocolate.  
"How was soccer?" she asked, as the waitress left.  
"When exactly are you going to end this whole 'slap on the back' thing?" he asked. She grinned.  
"This is me you're talking to." she paused. "And the reason I'm late this time is because Izzy thought he had a break through about the gate." Davis' eyes shot up. "Turned out to be a false alarm... sorta. He did have a break through, it's just that he still can't get the gate to open."  
"Does he know why it closed?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"He came up with a few theories," she murmured, "But none of them seem to make any sense."  
"But something is definately going to happen, right?" he asked, as her hot chocolate arrived. She nodded.  
"What ever it is, we have to find a way to get into the digital world. And fast."

"Where do you want this?"  
"Just over by the corner," the young man responded. The rough looking guy smirked slightly.  
"Your Japanese sounds fluent. Where did you say you were from again?"  
"I was born here," was the young man's curt response. The man frowned, as he placed the final box in the room. He quietly recieved his pay and left without another word. The young man sighed heavily, and made his way to the balcony, outlooking a small playground across the street. He smiled slightly, watching the children play happily. Walking back inside the building, a familiar figure caught his eye. Quickly reacting he ran out of the building.

Sighing heavily, Tai Kamiya pulled to a stop before facing the park where the children were playing. He smiled as a soccer ball rolled to his feet. Slowly, he picked up the ball staring at it allowing memories to flood back.  
"Hey mister!"  
"Huh?" Tai looked down blankly where a small red headed kid stood, glaring at him.  
"Give me my ball back!" laughing nervously, Tai dropped the ball.  
"Be good, kid." Tai smiled, before taking off. The red headed kid starred blankly ahead, as a slightly younger man suddenly appeared behind him, panting heavily.  
"I missed him..."

"I wonder if it'll make a difference though..." he murmured, running his hand through his hair.  
"Don't give up, Izzy!" Tentomon exclaimed through the screen. The computer genious nodded.  
"I won't. But even so... it's strange. We are still able to comminucate with each other and yet the gate won't open. I know it's been done before when we were younger, but that was because the gate was working..." the bug digimon turned around slightly. "Tentomon? What is it?" the digimon faced the screen again, worry on his face.  
"We should be more careful of our conversations now, Izzy." he said seriously. "Gatomon said the other day that she had a bad feeling something is going to happen."

"Eh?!" Yolie Inoue looked up surprised. "Are you sure?!" the young boy, Cody Hida nodded his head gravely. "But why didn't he tell me himself?!"  
"He said it was too painful." he said quietly.  
"When does his plane leave?!"  
"Soon." before Cody could say anymore, Yolie had already bolted out of the room. "Yolie!" he exclaimed, running after her. "Yoilie! Wait up!"

"Hm?" turning around slightly, Matt Ishido turned his back to Sora Takenouchi with narrowed eyes.  
"Matt? What is it?" she asked worriedly. Sighing heavily, the blonde man faced his girl friend with a simple shrug.  
"I'm not sure." he admitted. "I just have a bad feeling."  
"Bad... feeling?" he nodded, as his features softened.  
"What ever it is, I'm sure that we'll be able to handle it." Sora starred at the ground worriedly, as Matt looked up at the blue sky.  
"Matt..." she murmured before closing her eyes sadly.  
"We should get going," he said grabbing her arm before breaking into a run.  
"Matt!"

Kari Kamiya turned around sharply, pulling to a stop. She knew straight away that something was wrong.  
"Kari?" she heard Davis say her name. "What is it?"  
"Something's wrong," she murmured. He looked at her surprised.  
"The Dark Ocean?" he asked. She shook her head.  
"Something far more dangerous." she said quietly, closing her eyes. Davis looked around him, noticing the other older destined running towards them.  
"Did you feel it?!" Joe Kido was the first to speak as everyong surrounded Kari and Davis. All but Davis nodded.  
"Feel what?" he asked, confused.  
"Izzy, have you found a way to open the gate?" Tai immediatly asked. Izzy shook his head.  
"I'm still working on it." he reported, regrettfully.  
"What's going on?!" Davis demanded. Kari looked at him, saddness in her eyes.  
"All we know is that something bad is going to happen," Sora supplied.  
"The darkness is slowly approaching." Kari murmured, before glancing at her brother worriedly. He forced a smile, before grasping her hand tightly.  
"It'd be good if we had our crests." he said quietly.

"Well, it's time." he said quietly, as the flight for his plane called.  
"Ken!" turning around Ken Ichijouji noticed Yolie running towards him. Behind her was Cody, Davis and Kari.  
"Guys..." he murmured, as they all stopped in front of him.  
"You were just going to leave without saying anything?!" Yolie demanded, tears falling from her face. He smiled weakly, running his free hand through his hair.  
"Sorry." he said quietly, "I thought it was best if I left than called." Davis stepped foward, placing a firm grip on Yolie's shoulder and smiled at her. Ken had to admit, that Davis had mutured a lot over the past few years. From the childish act that Davis had once put, it was now replaced with a more muture atitude towards life.  
"Have a safe trip, Ken." Kari said, with a bright smile. He nodded.  
"And keep in contact." Cody added.  
"I will." he promised. The ravened hair man turned his attention to Yolie, who was now fighting back the tears that were falling from her face.  
"Uh... Davis!" Kari suddenly exclaimed, "Is that who I think it is?! One of those soccer players... what's his name again?!" quickly reacting Davis took off to the direction Kari was pointing too. Laughing, Cody followed Kari away leaving the two alone.  
"You should've said something." Yolie said quietly, as the two walked towards his terminal.  
"I'll write to you. Everyday. That's a promise." she looked up at him and smiled. "And if the gate ever opens, we can always see each other." he added with a smile. Nodding, she hugged him tightly allowing the tears to fall from her eyes.

"They've been through a lot, huh?" Cody commented, as Davis appeared behind him muttering about the trick Kari had played on him.  
"They're love is strong." Kari smiled. "As long as they believe, I'm sure we can over come our up coming problem."  
"Right," Cody nodded. They all waited as Yolie approached them with a teary smile on her face.  
"Yolie...?" Davis said awkwardly.  
"I'm fine." she said. "He said he'll call us when he lands." they all smiled at her.  
"It's O.K to be sad." Kari said gently.  
"I know." Yolie responded, wiping her tears away.  
"Well than, let's go!" Davis exclaimed.

"It's about to happen, right?"  
"Yeah." he responded, clenching his fist tightly.  
"Do you remember anything about what happened?" the creature asked worriedly.  
"Not much, to be honest." he replied. "It's just a feeling."  
"I wonder how they'll react to this." the creature said. The young man forced a smile at his companion.  
"I'm sure everything will be fine."  
"Me too..."

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	2. Chapter 2

**digi-gal-rox:** next chapter up! happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 2 - A month later

"This must be it," he murmured, starring at his map before facing the lecture room. Before he could step in, two figures quickly rushed in, pushing him aside.  
"Geez, Sakura!" the smaller one exclaimed, "You just had to 'check' him out didn't you?!"  
"Not my fault," Sakura huffed. "But you have to admit, he is kinda cute."  
"Davis. Cute?" the girl snorted. The man chuckled softly, before following them into the hall.  
"But what about that other guy he's usually with... what's his name again...?" Sakura asked.  
"Touya?"  
"Yeah, him!" Sakura exclaimed, "I've seen the way you've looked at him!" the other girl huffed.  
"I look at him as I see other men."  
"He is cute though." Sakura grinned. The other girl raised her eye-brow.  
"It's hard to believe I'm actually friends with you." Sakura laughed.  
"So tell me, Kari." Sakura suddenly exclaimed, "Has he asked you out yet?" the man froze, at the sound of the name, as the two girls made their way to the front of the hall.  
"Kari...?"

"It's been quiet." Tai commented, leaning against the wall, with his eyes closed. "Something should've happened by now... right?" he glanced at Joe, who was burried in his medical book.  
"All we can do is wait." Izzy responded, from the opposite end of them room. He paused. "You don't think it has to do with...-"  
"Don't." Tai said sharply, surprising the two. Joe placed his book down and looked up. "Don't say his name."  
"Tai..." Joe murmured quietly. Tai gave and awkward smile before straightening himself.  
"I'm sorry." he said. "It's just that..."  
"I know." Izzy cut in, "We're all still angry about it."  
"Come to think of it... we can always try the summer camp. The place where we first went to the digital world." Joe thought aloud. Tai snapped his fingers.  
"And maybe also the school where Davis and the others first became destined themselves." Izzy nodded thoughtfully.  
"It's worth a try. But it'll be kinda hard to get into the school."  
"We'll have to ask Kari to head up there. I remembered her saying something about student teaching at that school."  
"I thought she wanted to become a kindergarten teacher." Joe said, surprised.  
"Change of heart, I suppose." Tai shrugged. "But it'll be good. We have someone there to keep an eye on the gate."

"Get back here!" the small child exclaimed, as he ran past him. The young man quickly stepped aside, surprised. "I said get back here!" he noticed a slightly older kid ahead, sticking her tongue out. Chuckling softly, the man stuffed his hands in his pocket, observing the familiar surroundings. It been a while, but everything was still the same. He watched as the children all ran past the school gate, at the sound of the bell before rushing into the building. He stared at the empty yard, remembering his younger years at the school, before making his way back to his apartment. He pulled to a stop, starring at the playground close by. There stood a young woman, who appeared lost as she hesitantly approached people, who simply shrugged her off. Sighing heavily, he approached her.  
"Are you O.K?" he asked. The ravened haired woman looked at him surprised before smiling.  
"Can you please tell me where the botanical garden is?"

"Hey, Tai..." Tai looked at his sister curiously, as the younger brunette sat opposite him.  
"What is it?" he asked, as she began to fiddle with the necklace he had given her on her birthday. She bit her lip nervously, before looking away. "Kari?"  
"Do you sometimes think that he'll ever return?" Kari noticed that his eyes slightly narrowed. Before he could respond, she opened her mouth again. "Today, for a moment I thought I saw someone that looked like him, standing in front of the hall." she paused, "I didn't get a good look," she added lamely. Tai starred out the window, before making his way to the kitchen.  
"If he is back, we should watch our back. There has to be a reason why he came back."  
"Maybe it's 'that'." she said. He looked at her for a moment before nodding slightly.  
"What ever the reason, we must let everyone ese know."

"Have you spoken to her recently?" Joe asked. The older blonde man shook his head.  
"No, my father did try though. The family lost contact." Matt sighed. He looked at Kari worriedly. "Are you sure it looked like him?"  
"Like I said, I didn't get a good look." Cody eyed the computer warily before sitting down on the floor.  
"This maybe just the beginning." the youngest destined commented. Everyone looked at him surprised.  
"Cody..." Yolie murmured. Slowly she turned her back to the group.  
"Yolie?" Davis said, uncertainly.  
"Cody has a point." she stated. "But whatever it is, I think we should make the first move."  
"But..." Kari glanced at Matt nervously, who looked away stubbornly.  
"No." he simply stated. "I'm not going."  
"But-" Yolie started.  
"Don't you remember what happened the last time we saw him?!" Matt demanded. "He hurt all of us! He hurt Kari!" Tai stepped forward, placing a supportive hand on his shoulder. Sora watched nervously, before placing a hand on Kari's shoulder.  
"Kari?" Sora murmured.  
"We have to see him." Kari said quietly. "He may have hurt us all, but we need to know what's going on."

"Are you sure about this?" Davis asked warily. Kari nodded, before eyeing the trees. She knew that he would most likely come from there. Tai stood in front of her protectively. Davis copied is action, as a shadowy figure was seen by the trees. It seemed like forever till the familiar figure stood in front of them, with an orange creature on his head. He gave an awkward smile, taking in their shocked faces of the creature on his head. He looked at each of them carefully, before finally resting his eyes on her. She still looked the same. Matt was the first to speak.  
"You're back." it wasn't a question. T.K Takaishi nodded and smiled, his blue eyes with the familiar shine Kari knew too well. Kari noticed her brother tenced, as he clenched his fist. She knew that he was fighting the anger that was going to explode inside of him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. The older man looked at her rigidly, worry in his eyes. She smiled and nodded. Reluctantly, Tai stepped aside, pulling Davis with him. Everyone watched as Kari stepped forward determination in her eyes. Before T.K could say something Kari had already cut in.  
"Something's going to happen to the digital world, right?" 

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	3. Chapter 3

**digi-gal-rox:** next chapter up! happy readings! sorry for spelling mistakes, if there is any  
note: I will be using the Japanese names used in the jap version for this particular chapter, so there will be some names that are the same as it is in the english dub.

* * *

CHAPTER 3 - A forgotten past

The young man smiled, as he breathed in the air. He could hear the laughter of children from the village. Smiling to himself, he adjusted his orange sash before stepping out into the garden where his younger sister stood. The young girl turned around and smiled at her brother as he approached her.  
"Taichi." he looked at her curiously, before noticing a small creature in her arms.  
"What happened?" he asked, approaching his sister.  
"I'm not sure." she said quietly, "I found him lying on the ground here, wounded." she looked at him worriedly, but he simply smiled at her warmly.  
"Let's take him in. I'm sure that mother wouldn't mind the doctors nursing him back." the young girl looked up brightly and nodded.

The young man stood in front of the gate, as it's golden arches blocked the only path to the other world. He remembered that his mother had once told him that his older brother lived in that world. His older half-brother. He turned around slightly, noticing the guards were running towards him. Sighing heavily, he faced them as they all approached him, panting heavily.  
"You shouldn't be here, your highness." the general stated, stepping forward. "You know that it is not allowed." the young prince narrowed his eyes before walking past them.  
"I know." he said quietly. His mind had drifted to the young girl he had met months before, as she wondered into his world, with much pride in her eyes. He had instantly fallen in love with her, but since than he had not seen her since. The guards followed him closely behind as they headed back to the palace. The young prince gave one last look at the golden gates before walking away.

"Taichi," Sora sighed heavily, "You have too much of a kind heart." the prince turned around slightly, clearly surprised by his friend's comment.  
"What is wrong with that?" he asked. Yamato shook his head, before pulling to a stop.  
"We are all wondering how a kind hearted prince will one day take the thrown." Taichi frowned, clenching his fist.  
"I am not like my father." he growled, before leaving his two friends behind, "And I will not be like him." Sora and Yamato stood stunned as their friend disappeared into the forest off the palace grounds.  
"What... what was he talking about?" Yamato asked quietly.  
"Father is a harsh man." a voice said from behind. The two turned around surprised.  
"Princess!" Sora exclaimed. "What... what are you doing here?"  
"Father is now the servant of darkness." the young girl continued, before following her brother into the forest.  
"Servant?"

"What?!" he looked at his mother in surprised. "How can you let this happen?!" he demanded.  
"There is nothing we can do." his mother said quietly.  
"We have fought so hard to keep them at bay. They are too strong for us now."  
"There was a reason why we guarded that gate, mother! It was to keep them away from those people!" his mother looked away stubbornly. "We must warn them!"  
"Going there is forbidden," his mother said angrily.  
"I am not going to let her go and attack them!" the young prince cried out. "If I must, I will go pass the gate." turning his back on his mother, the prince took off.  
"Takeru..."

"Where is she?" Koushiro asked worriedly. Taichi shrugged. He smiled watching his mother dance gracefully across the room. "It's her birthday. She should be here."  
"Hikari is still young." Taichi said, "Let her be." Koushiro looked at him worriedly.  
"I know that she is determine to bring back the king." Taichi narrowed his eyes. "Your highness..."  
"You are a good friend, Koushiro."  
"Your highness..."

"Takeru!" pulling to a stop, the prince noticed that his friends were running behind him.  
"Daisuke? Miyako? Iori? Ken?" he said uncertainly. Breathing heavily, Daisuke stepped forward.  
"You're going to warn them, aren't you?" he asked. Takeru nodded, eyeing the gate. "We're going with you."  
"What?!" Takeru faced them, sharply. "You can't!"  
"We do not want to them to hurt those people either," Miyako said gently. "We're going, we want to help." Takeru looked at his friends and smiled, before facing the gate.  
"DIGITAL GATE OPEN!" they shouted together.

"Something's wrong." Mimi murmured. Jyou looked at her curiously.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. She looked up at the sky, before facing her comrade.  
"It's just a feeling." she murmured. "They are here." he looked at her surprised.  
"How did they get past?!" he asked.  
"Hikari..." Mimi said quietly. "He has come for her..."  
"The princess?!"

"Hikari! Hikari!" she looked down from where she stood, where a young prince stood determination in his eyes.  
"Takeru!" she exclaimed surprised. "How-"  
"It doesn't matter. I have come with a warning! The darkness will be coming! They are going to start a war with your people!"  
"What?! How?!"  
"I do not know much, but I do know that your father will be guiding the attack!"  
"Who's there!" turning around sharply, Takeru noticed several guards heading towards him.  
"Damn it," he growled.  
"The party!" Hikari exclaimed, "Meet me in the hall!" he looked at her and nodded.

"Here she is," Taichi smiled, watching his sister decend from the stairs. She looked around before her eyes rested on him. He knew straight away that something was bothering her. "Hikari..." he noticed a green claded man approach her. She looked at him than smiled taking his hand.  
"Your highness..." Koushiro murmured, looking at the older prince worriedly.  
"Takeru...?" Taichi exclaimed quietly. Turning around sharply, he knew something was wrong straight away.  
"Your highness? Isn't that..."  
"Leave them be," Taichi said quietly, smiling. "They are in love. However... something is wrong..."

Standing in the corner, Daisuke, Miyako, Iori and Ken smiled as they watched their prince gracefully dance with the young princess.  
"He is happy," Daisuke commented.  
"Why are you all here?" a voice greeted them. Turning around sharply, they were greeted by Taichi, and Koushiro.  
"Um..." the four backed away slightly.  
"You must have the eggs..."  
"Egg, your highness?" Koushiro looked at him curiously. Taichi nodded smiling, as he watched his sister dance.  
"I thought it was a legend, but there are seven eggs, as there is seven crests. Each with their own special powers. Looks like that they have the eggs." the prince paused, "But why are you here?"

"You should all go into hiding, Hikari." Takeru said quietly. He looked out into the sky watching the fireworks. "If he finds you..."  
"I'm not going anywhere," Hikari said stubbornly, looking at the older man. "I am going to stay with my people. If I must, I will fight!"  
"Princess!" she looked at him sincerily and smiled."My people have fought them before. And we have defeated them,"  
"But this time the king is with them! Along with a much powerful force. I fear that this is a battle that you cannot win, Princess." Takeru looked away uneasily, before facing her once again. "I do not want you to get hurt."  
"I will be fine, Takeru." she smiled. He looked at her worriedly before bringing her into his arms. "Takeru..." he looked at her gently, before bringing his lips to hers.

"Where's the princess?!" Mimi exclaimed as they stood their grounds. Taichi narrowed his eyes before drawing his sword out.  
"As long as she is out of the way, we must draw them back."  
"We're helping." Daisuke bellowed. Taichi looked at them and nodded as he faced the front again.  
"You lot!" he said facing a group of soldiers, "Man the front. Try to push them back!"  
"Yes sir!" the soldiers took off.  
"You! Hold the middle." another group nodded and took off.  
"We stay and guard the castle." he added, facing the small group. "We must protect the Queen and Princess!"

"Takeru..." she murmured looking at him.  
"Prince Takeru!" the young prince turned around sharply to see a girl not much older than him standing on the balcony edge. Hikari looked at the girl in surprised as she tightened her grip on Takeru. "Why do you stand with that girl?!" the woman demanded. "You could've been with me and have endless things!" Takeru narrowed his eyes as he stood his ground.  
"You have been corupted by the king of this world, Helena." Takeru shouted."I AM NOT!" Helena shouted, as a dark cloud began to surround them. Hikari gave a smal scream a the dark clouds suddenly made its way towards her.  
"Hikari!" Takeru cried out. "Leave her out of this, Helena!" he demanded. Helena starred at the Prince warily before raising her arm laughing bitterly.  
"The heir to Light will be vanquished." she stated as the dark clouds grew thicker. "And you will be mine."  
"Princess!" he cried out, as his grip on Hikari loosened. His eyes darkened as his faced Helena for the final time,  
"If you kill her, you'll have to kill me to."  
"What?!"

The older woman froze, at the sound of a large explosion. She watched helplessly as she watch her son fall to the ground, followed by her daughter. Everyone was gone. The creature that lay in her arms looked at her curiously.  
"I have no choice." she murmured, placing the creature down. "It's the only way." The creature's eyes widened.  
"The crystal light?" the creature suddenly burst out. "You can't!"  
"It's the only way I can save this world, Patamon." the Queen murmured. Patamon shook his head.  
"There must be another way!"  
"There isn't." she said quietly. "I can at least give them a normal life. The darkness will return." closing her eyes, the crystal light began to glow.  
"You can't!" Patamon cried out. "Your life-"  
"It is a risk I must take." the Queen said gently, "Without these children, the digital world will be in a lot of danger. I can at least protect it till they return." closing her eyes, everything went white.

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	4. Chapter 4

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! some shout outs to answer some q's. and Happy Halloween!

Sanctus Ereptor: I was at a friends house, and for some random reason we decided to watch all the Sailor Moon eps, I think it was up to that point, so basically, when I was writing, that ep. was all in my head.

Prozacfairy: I'm not sure if I'll be further explaining it in further chapters or not. I'm still deciding. I might even write a prequel to this story about that.

Pinklightangelstar: Yes, they actually are.

* * *

CHAPTER 4 - Starting Over

"I still don't know why you're so accepting of his return." Tai muttered stubbornly. Kari looked at her brother and shook her head sadly.  
"In the first place Tai, I'm the one that's meant to be upset. Not you." she pointed out. "I'm just trying to be mature about it." Tai rolled his eyes.  
"That guy hurt you. And you expect me to act cool about it?"  
"The only thing that happened between him and me was that I had a small crush on him. Nothing more." Tai sighed heavily. "I'm a big girl Tai." he looked away stubbornly.  
"I just don't like seeing you get hurt, Kari." he paused, "I wonder how Matt is handling this."  
"Tai..."

T.K awoke with a jerk. Breathing heavily, the blonde man climbed out of bed, only to trip over Patamon who was sleeping lazily on the floor. Grunting her rose, carrying the sleeping digimon and placed him on his bed. He watched the digimon for a moment before heading his the kitchen. What was that dream he had, about? For the past month he had been having dreams that he could never really understood. All he knew was that he had to come back, as something bad was going to happen. It had never occured to him that everyone had other committments to attend to. Sighing heavily he starred out the window distractedly.  
"The cyrstal light, huh."  
"T.K?" Patamon surprised him from the table. T.K turned around and smiled.  
"What's up, pal?"  
"Are you O.K?" he asked. T.K nodded. Patamon frowned slightly. "Are you sure?"  
"Patamon... can I ask you something?" the orange creature nodded. "Do you know anything about kingdoms in the digital world?"  
"No," Patamon shook his head. "No one has."  
"Hm..."

"Why did he have to come back?" Matt wondered aloud.  
"You don't sound pleased that your brother's here." his father frowned.  
"It's not that I hate him or anything, dad... it's just that... all of us were just getting to move on." Matt muttered. "Especially Kari. She's been through a lot."  
"Kari can take care of herself. And she has Tai." his father said sternly. Matt sighed heavily. "He's your brother, Matt."  
"I know." Matt said stubbornly. "I know..." Matt muttered something before heading for the door. "See ya," he said bluntly before leaving the apartment.

"So you don't know anything about a palace or any royal family of the sort?" T.K asked, disappointedly. Gennai shook his head.  
"I'm afraid not." he sighed. "How is Patamon by the way? The digimon here have missed him greatly." laughing nervously, T.K brought the orange digimon to the screen.  
"You can see for yourself."  
"Hiya, Gennai!" a cheerful Patamon greeted happily. T.K smiled warmly, leaving the two to talk as he headed for the kitchen. Whatever this dream was, some part of him knew that it was real and that the digi destined were somehow involved. Sighing heavily, he made himself a cup of coffee, still lost in his own world.  
"Crystal light, huh..."

"...sure, you can count on me. See you than. Bye." Tai hung up, with a small smile. Turning around slightly, he found Kari standing behind him, arms folded and tapping her feet.  
"And who was that?" she asked, her eye brows raised.  
"Just... someone." Tai said lamely, slowly moving away from his sister. "Mum and dad were right. Living with your siblings is tough." he added with a grin. Rolling her eyes, she turned her back to her brother.  
"Sora sent an e-mail." she said quietly. "She said that Matt and T.K are going to talk."  
"And what? She's asking everyone to spy on them?" Tai retorted.  
"Yup."  
"I had to say," the older brunette paused, "Where are the two headed?"  
"A restaurant close to their place. She's already booked 'our' table." Kari shook her head. "I swear Tai, your ability to annoy others has rubbed of on her."

A ravened haired woman sighed heavily as she stood lazily over the balcony. What had possesed her to come here, she couldn't remember. All she remembered was that she was drawn here by some force. But now that she was here, she didn't know what to do. She turned around slightly, eyeing her computer. It was flashing with some sort of gateway.  
"Whatever it is," she murmured, "I will find out what it is." she paused, "Digital World, huh?" she closed her eyes for a moment before opening them at the sound of a familiar voice. Looking down, she saw the blonde man that had helped her previously arguing with an older blonde. "Hm..."

"This is wrong on so many levels," Izzy muttered, hiding his head behind the menu. Sora ignored him completely, as she eyed the two brother talking. "She didn't hear me, did she?" he said, facing the rest of the group.  
"Sora." Tai said patiently. She didn't respond. "Sora." he repeated. Again no responce. Sighing he faced the younger man and nodded.  
"What would you like to order?" everyone, except Sora, quickly faced the waiter.  
"Water." they all said immediatly.  
"I'll have lemonade." Sora finally spoke her back still facing the group. The waiter smiled grimly and left, muttering something.

"Matt... look..." T.K started after a while, "I know that you hate me for coming back, but-"  
"It's not that I hate you," Matt cut in. "I'm just angry." the older brother paused. "Everyone's been through a lot. Especially the Kamiya's." T.K's eyes fell slightly. "I want to be happy that my lil' brother is back, it's just that everything was going well for all of us." he paused. "Why did you really come back T.K? You made it pretty clear to us that you wanted nothing to do with us."  
"That was ages ago Matt." T.K frowned. "I got mixed up in a bad group. I've learnt my mistake." he paused. "Outgrew, actually. But still..." Matt eyed his brother carefully.  
"Regardless, you are still my brother." Matt sighed, "Blood is thicker than water..."  
"Will... will we be O.K?" T.K asked.  
"How's mum?" Matt asked, changing the subject.  
"She's well." T.K frowned. "Said that she might try and transfer back here."  
"Oh."  
"You didn't answer my question." T.K stated bluntly.  
"I want us to be O.K. Honest. It's just that... I think I need more time. We all do."

The ravened haired woman sighed heavily as she continued typing into the computer. To her astonishment the screen went blank. After a minute the colourful screen from before appeared. In the tiny screen, the scenery of the other world could be seen clearly as creatures walked past unknowingly being watched. Towards the left, the word appeared. 'OPEN' Her eyes went wide as she backed away from the screen. Screaming, she realized that the computer had sucked her in, leaving the empty room behind. 

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	5. Chapter 5

**digi-gal-rox:** another chapter up! happy readings! and don't forget to review!

* * *

CHATER 5 - digi-port open!

Wandering away from the group, the cat like creature known as Gatomon found herself in an empty field. Glancing at her tale ring, to her surprise, began to glow. Hesitating she stepped forward, wondering what had drawn her here. A loud shattering was heard and right before her eyes, what looked like glass shattering, ruins of a lost civilization appeared right before her eyes.  
"Wow..." she breathed. Debating whether or not to alert the others, the digimon stepped forward. "What happened here?" she wondered aloud, "What is this place?" Wondering around, something had caught her eye. It was a family portrait. Her blue eyes widened. "No way!"

Staring at her food, Kari looked up briefly as T.K continued staring at the two curiously. Giving a weak smile she took another bite from her lunch. Davis on the other hand was completely ignoring T.K.  
"So..." the blonde man started.  
"How's your classes?" Davis cut in, facing Kari. "I heard from Sakura that it's hard." Kari rolled her eyes.  
"SHE finds it hard cause she spends most of her time txt-ing a guy she's crushing on." Davis smiled sheepishly. "And you just have to go on encouraging her, don't you?" she added. "Well here's something for you. She's not really into soccer." Davis made face.  
"Oh come on!" Kari glanced at T.K again who was now staring at his food.  
"You O.K?" she asked.  
"Um... yeah." he quickly nodded.  
"How was your dinner with Matt?" Davis asked. Kari whacked him on the arm. "Ow! What was that for?!... Oh."  
"How'd you know about that?" he asked, suspiciously.  
"Sora told us." Kari supplied. Davis rose, gathering his bag.  
"Davis?" T.K looked at him, slightly confused.  
"Library." he replied bluntly. "Kari?" she nodded grabbing her bag.  
"I was suppose to meet Sakura there half an hour ago," she grinned. "This is the perfect pay back, making me wait for her!" Davis chuckled shaking his head slightly.  
"Um... well... I guess I'll see you later than." T.K said quietly.

Sitting alone in a dark room, a lonesome shadow sat starring at a pair of red eyes.  
"Why did it happen?" the figure asked to red-eyed creature. There was no responce. "Why did he have to do it?" the figure continued. "Maybe... maybe those children can help..." a small smile grew. The red eyes continued to stare back without any movement. However the eyes grew brighter. "Yes, yes, I know." the figure muttered. "I have to make sure they don't know my plan, or that anything is happening." the red eyes dimmed down, before fading into darkness. "I still don't know why it happened." the figure growled. "She will pay, for taking him away from me."

"It's strange," Ken commented.  
"Hm?" Yolie perked up slightly, pushing her glasses up. Fiddling with the phone cord, Yolie sat down thoughtfully.  
"That T.K returns, but the gate doesn't open."  
"May it's because you're away?" Yolie suggested.  
"Maybe..." Ken murmured thoughtfully, "I wonder..."  
"What is it?" Yolie asked worriedly. "What?!"  
"Nothing," Ken responded quickly. Yolie frowned slightly. "Mimi has some ideas though," Ken added, "She said something about it being 'friendship' related." he paused, "How's Matt, Tai and Kari holding up, by the way?"  
"O.K, I suppose." Yolie sighed. "Davis has been taking up the protective roll, since T.K's return. I'm sure Davis will be glad when he returns."  
"Yeah, I suppose."

"Wow, you're extremely early!" the manager exclaimed surprised glancing at his watch. The young man smiled grimly.  
"Is that a problem?"  
"No, no! It's perfect! Most of our employees usually come ON time or late. This... this coming in early is excellent! Perfect example!" the manager grinned. "Well, Mr. Takaishi there will be another young lady working with you today. Hopefully she's just like you." the manager grinned. "Why not wait for a while till she arrives? Than I'll introduce the two of you to your trainer?" T.K nodded slightly, taking a sit at the closest seat. "Oh! She's here!" the manager grinned. T.K turned around slightly to see a raven haired girl making their way towards them. "T.K Takaishi, this is Helen Mikage." Helen looked at T.K and smiled.  
"I remember you! You're the guy that helpped me!" T.K smiled grimly and nodded.  
"Let's get started than, shall we?" the manager grinned.

"Ruled out?" Mimi Tachikawa cried out. "You can't rule it out!"  
"I didn't say rule out." Ken frowned. "I'm saying there are other possibilities."  
"It's the same thing," Mimi fumed.  
"Yolie did mention something though..." Ken paused, "T.K still has Patamon." Mimi paused thoughtfully.  
"How is that possible?" she asked.  
"I'm guessing he didn't return to the digital world, like we did." Ken replied heavily. Mimi sighed heavily, hugging herself. "Mimi?"  
"I wonder..." she murmured looking out the window, "I wonder if he still likes her..."

"Where is everyone else?" Cody asked, as they arrived at Izzy's apartment. Smiling grimly, Davis and Izzy exchanged glances before facing the computer screen.  
"They have plans." Izzy supplied. "Tai and Kari are visiting their parents, Joe has exams to study for, Matt said something about helping his father at work and Sora is helping her mother at the shop. Oh, and obviously Ken's in America. He did say though that he'll meet you lot in Primary Village."  
"Oh." T.K said frowning slightly.  
"Let's do this than," Davis announced, his back still facing the group. "Digi-port open!"

"...so it's open, huh?" Tai said quietly.  
"They just went in," Izzy responded, over the phone. Sora glanced at Matt curiously, as he lowered his head slightly in deep thought.  
"It can't be helpped," Tai said lazily. "They always wanted to go back to the digital world." Joe gave a big yawn before stretching his arms, before resting his eyes on the TV. Hastily grabbing the remote, he press the mute button, bringing to volume back. "Let us know if anything happens." hanging up Tai faced the group with a blank stare on his face.  
"Tai?" Kari looked at him worriedly.  
"We should be careful." he said seriously. "If the digital gate is open, that can only mean one thing."  
"Trouble." Matt supplied. "But what kind of trouble?" 

© Copyright 2007 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	6. Chapter 6

**digi-gal-rox:** it's been a while, but i'm back! sorry for the delay. have been busy with work and all. sigh well... here it is!

* * *

CHAPTER 6 - Back from the Future

"Um... excuse me," turning around slightly, Kari was greeted by a raven haired girl.  
"Can... can I help you?" she asked uncertainly.  
"Um... do you know where Albert Hall is?"  
"I take it you're new." Kari smiled. "I'll take you there." smiling slightly, the raven haird girl nodded and followed the brunette. "I'm Kari by the way."  
"Helen."  
"Where did you come from?... That's if you don't mind me asking."  
"From the next town, actually. It's my first time here." Helen responded.  
"Ah, here we are!" Kari said brightly. "Albert Hall!"  
"Tha-"  
"Kari? Kari!" turning around slightly, Helen noticed a dark haired man, around their age, running towards them with a big smile on his face.  
"Alex!" Kari squeeled running towards him. "You're back!" hugging her tightly, Alex Omura could only smile. "But-"  
"I told your brother to keep it a secret. I wanted to surprise you."  
"That was you?!" smiling at her cheekily, Alex hugged her again. "I missed you so much!"  
"I missed you to."

"Hmf." T.K frowned as he continued making his way to the library.  
"Jealous?" Davis greeted from behind. T.K turned around slightly.  
"No."  
"Seems like it." he said smugly.  
"Who is that guy, anyway?"  
"Who? Alex?" Davis said thoughtfully. "That's her boyfriend." T.K froze.  
"Boy...-friend?"

"Um... Kari...?" turning around, Kari was surprised to see T.K standing before her, awkwardly. "Can... I have a minute with you?"  
"And you are?" Sakura asked, stepping forward, defensively.  
"T.K." he responded.  
"It's O.K, Sakura." Kari said quietly. "I'll see you later, O.K?" Sakura nodded and left. Sighing heavily, Kari faced the blonde man and smiled. "She can be protective sometimes." she paused. "What is it?"  
"Um... who was that guy with you earlier today?" Kari looked at him blankly.  
"Guy?"  
"Yeah, with the dark hair."  
"Oh, that's Alex." Kari shrugged. "My... boyfriend."  
"I see..." he said quietly.  
"You O.K?" Kari asked, looking at him curiously.  
"I'll fight for you." he said, his voice raised.  
"What?!" she looked at him surprised. He grabbed her hands and looked at her fiercely. "T.K... I-" she stopped.  
"I will fight for you Kari. And I will win." she looked around worriedly, before facing him again.  
"Something's wrong."

_Screams filled the air, as the hooded man grabbed hold of the small child who screamed at the site of her mother's disappearance.  
"Mummy!" she screamed, struggling to break free from the figure.  
"We have to hurry," another hoodded figure said, approaching the two.  
"I know," he looked up to the sky, noticing dark clouds approaching them. Cursing silently, he quickly made his way to one place he knew that for the time being they would be safe.  
"You can't be thinking-"  
"Right now, we don't have any other choice." he stated quiety, as the two ran towards the cave, the child still squirming in his arms. Placing the child down, before a large gate he smiled at the crying girl. "It's O.K." he said quietly.  
"But-" the child stated.  
"Remember what your father talked about?" the figure asked. The child meerly nodded. "Be strong, O.K?"  
"Will mummy be O.K?" the child asked. The two adults looked at each other nervously, before forcing a bright smile.  
"I'm sure she'll be fine," the figure responded. Retrieving a creature from behind him, he handed her her digimon.  
"Salamon!" she cried out happly, hugging the digimon tightly.  
"Look after her well, Salamon." the figure ordered. The other figure pushed the gate open, as the child looked at it in awe. "And be strong, your parents wouldn't want you to be afraid. That's how the darkness gets to you."  
"Where am I going?!" the child asked slightly paniced.  
"A safe place. Where I know people will look after you." pushing the child towards the bright light. Covering their eyes slightly, they watched as the child disappeared before the gate closed with a loud bang.  
"Was it wise to send your daughter there?" the other figure asked.  
"We didn't have any other choice," he replied. "They'll take good care of her."_

"Your place?" T.K asked, as she pushed the doors open, panting slightly. She shook her head."Davis', he's place was closer than mine." she said, rushing towards the computer. He looked at it curiously, before realising that it was glowing.  
"What the-" before he could finish his sentence, a child jumped out of the computer, flying towards him. Clearly surprised, he looked at the child clueless as to what just happened. Kari's attention was still to the computer.  
"Strange." she murmured. "The gate's closed."  
"A little help here, Kari!" T.K exclaimed, as the child slowly opened her eyes.  
"Hey there," Kari said gently. "What's your name?" the child blinked at her before narrowing her eyes.  
"Give me the Crystal Light!"

"... Crystal Light?" Gennai repeated softly. "I remember hearing stories about it. There's this story that the digimon tell of a kingdom many years ago, where the princes of the Digital World fell in love with the prince of your world." Gennai paused, "the princess' father had left the Digital World many years before, and fell into the Darkness, where he became the next ruler. A great battle took place, ending the life of everyone who fought in the battle, including the prince and princess. The queen, who was the last standing used this light, the Crystal Light, to restore the Digital World, as well as giving everyone a normal life. But it used up a lot of her life energy, so she died shortly later."  
"So, why would this child want it?" Tai asked.  
"I'm more interested in how Kari came upon that crystal." he motioned to the small crystal hanging around her neck.  
"It was a gift from our parents," Kari replied. "On my birthday, last year." Gennai frowned slightly.  
"Whoever this girl is, keep a sharp eye on her. Who knows what else she maybe after."

Shaking her head slightly, Gatomon muttered quietly, wondering what possessed her to play 'hide and seek' with theother digimon. Sighing heavily, she soon found herself face to face with Gennai who was staring at the sky in deep thought. Hesitantly, Gatomon approached him.  
"Gennai?"  
"What is it, Gatomon?" he asked, looking down at her with a warm smile.  
"I've found something that I think you should see..." 

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** that's it for now! remember to review!  



	7. Chapter 7

**digi-gal-rox:** yea, it's been a while since i last updated this story. i've been busy with my studies, i haven't had enough time to get this up. but here it is! with many apologies for those who have been waiting. happy readings!

* * *

CHAPTER 7 - First Battle

"What?" he spluttered, his moving sharply away from his book. Seating beside the blonde man, the brunette couldn't help but let out a slight smirk. Hastily, he placed his book aside, giving the older woman his full attention.  
"You still have feelings for Kari... don't you?" she asked. When he didn't answer, she let out a sigh. "You still have that book." he gave a slight frown.  
"It's a book. Why wouldn't I?"  
"A book that _she_ gave you." Sora responded. "I know that you still care for her T.K. I can see it. In your eyes... the same look you always held for her..." T.K focused his attention to the book that lay on his lap, his eyes slightly narrowed and his fists clenched. Surprising him, she let out a chuckle. "You're still that very same little boy." he looked at her, his eyes wide. She gave a soft smile at him.  
"...Sora...?"  
"You should be careful," she murmured, rising to her feet, she walked away, leaving the blond man dazed.

Realization hitting him, T.K found himself face-to-face with Alex Omura. The dark haired man let out a smile.  
"Hi," Alex said brightly, "You must be T.K Takaishi. I've heard about you." T.K frowned slightly. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Alex. Alex Omura."  
"Nice to... meet you." T.K managed to get out, shaking his hand. "You... heard about me?" he asked, after a moments paused. Alex's feature's softened for a mere second before his eyes went to a blank glaze.  
"It's good that you are finally here. Everything will be O.K now..." T.K's eyes widened staring at the dark haired man. What did he mean?  
"Uh... Alex...?" he said uncertainly. Alex shook his head slightly, his eyes back to its usual self looked at the blonde man in confusion.  
"What just happened?" he asked, a hand flying to his head. T.K let out a sigh, running his hand through his hair, to his surprise Alex laughed it off. "I hope to get to know you better, T.K. You look like a very nice person."

_"Hikari!" he cried out. "Leave her out of this, Helena!" he demanded. Helena starred at the Prince warily before raising her arm laughing bitterly.  
"The heir to Light will be vanquished." she stated as the dark clouds grew thicker. "And you will be mine."  
"Princess!" he cried out, as his grip on Hikari loosened. His eyes darkened as his faced Helena for the final time,  
"If you kill her, you'll have to kill me to."_

Waking up with a jerk, T.K found himself breathing heavily, his fists clutched tightly in a ball. Calming down, T.K scanned the room carefully, wondering what he had dreamt was real or not. He let out a sigh, wondering why paranoia was getting the better of him.  
"Hikari... she looks familiar..." he murmured, closing his eyes. "Who are you?" he wondered. His eyes snapped open, as Patamon made a sound. His features softening, he patted the orange digimon. "Princess..." he murmured.

Muttering, the ten year old girl cast a glare at the older woman, before her features soften slightly. The woman had reminded her of someone.  
"Why are you so interested in the necklace, Rina?" Kari asked quietly. She didn't answer. "That's O.K. You don't have to answer. When you're ready, just tell us. O.K?" Rina nodded her head. "Can you at least tell me where you're from?"  
"Here." Rina responded. Kari looked at her surprised.  
"Here...?"  
"The future 'here'." Rina murmured softly. "My daddy sent me here."  
"You miss your parents..." Kari said softly.  
"I have Salamon to take care of me." Rina responded.  
"You must be very brave to come here on your own." Kari said softly. Smiling brightly at the younger girl, Kari gently pushed her into the apartment she shared with her brother. "Tai's already got your room prepared. Just through that door. I'll call you when dinner's ready." nodding Rina disappeared behind the door. Giving a heavy sigh Kari grabbed hold of the phone, dialling a number.  
"Hello...?" Izzy's voice came.  
"I just briefly dropped by the elementary school. The gates open there as well."

"You really think he wants something to do with her?" Tai asked. Matt let out a frown.  
"Have you not seen the way he looks at her?" he asked, annoyed.  
"Kari's O.K with it. She doesn't care anymore." Matt muttered something, before noticing a familiar blonde boy talking to someone outside a shop.  
"Is that..." Matt started, his eyes wide.  
"T.K," Tai nodded. "I wonder who that girl is." Tai's lips pursed. "I have a bad feeling,"  
"Bad feeling?" Matt looked at the brunette confused.  
"I just get a vibe from the girl. Something in my gut is telling me to keep her away from all of us." Matt let out a frown. "I should head back. Kari's probably done cooking." he turned to leave.  
"Tai."  
"Hm?" he turned around slightly.  
"Remember what I said." giving a slightly nod, Tai walked away.

Turning around sharply, Davis shouted something that no one could hear. Cursing silently, Davis continued running straight ahead. It wasn't long till everyone was by his side, each of them on their digimon.  
"Davis!" Yolie shouted, holding her arm out to him. With one swoop, Davis took hold of Veemon and joined Yolie on Halesmon. "Kari, any ideas?" she asked. Kari gave a heated glare at the digimon, as a memory began to haunt her.  
"As I can recall, only light was able to stop him."  
"Light...?" Cody looked at her confused.  
"You guys go on ahead. I have a plan." jumping of Nefertimon, they watched as she de-digivolve back into Gatmon. The two nodding to one another, started to make their way to the large digimon.  
"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!--Celestial Arrow!"

T.K found himself frozen, as his hand remained on the door knob. Breathing sharply, he began to wonder why he froze.  
"What's going on?" he wondered aloud. Finding that he was able to move, he pushed open the door, to find that the computer was flashing. "I wasn't even able to find anything on her..." he murmured, falling onto his bed. "I wonder, does that child know anything...?"

_"How long will it be?" the dark hooded figure asked.  
"I'm not sure," the other admitted, concern and worry in his voice. "Are we able to get through?"  
"No," the first person responded after a moments paused. The tanned hooded figure gave a heavy sigh, running his hand through his hair.  
"I hope she's doing well."  
"...Sir? Do you mean your daughter?"  
"Both of them." was the response.  
"I am sure that she is well," the dark figure responded. "But I wonder... what do they want with iher/i?"  
"She is the one that holds the light to the-" he stopped.  
"What is it?"  
"Someone's here..."_

"T.K!" jolting up, he found himself face-to-face Kari. Behind her, he could see Tai muttering about something, a cup of water at hand.  
"Wha...?"  
"Patamon called us. He said you suddenly collapse." Tai responded. "You O.K?"  
"I... think so."  
"What happened?" Kari asked.  
"I'm not sure..." T.K sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "But I think I know what may've happened to that kid's family."

© Copyright 2008 digi-gal-rox (FanFiction ID:542420). All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of digi-gal-rox.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** guess other than this, i don't have much to say. hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
